Del Arno Foods
Del Arno Foods is a location in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It serves as the base of operations for the Wolves. Pre-Apocalypse The warehouse was used to keep food supplies. It can be assumed that many people worked there. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, the Wolves eventually discovered the abandoned Del Arno Foods Warehouse and they thus seized it and made it into their base of operations. The group built a large, ingenious trap with the warehouse's abandoned trucks by filling them with walkers and their zombified killed victims in order to attack and kill unsuspecting survivors drawn into the trap by the sight of the trucks supposedly filled with canned goods. The Wolves would then steal the supplies from the victims drawn into the trap and reset it using music speakers to herd the dead back inside. The Wolves also appeared to have used trucks found at Del Arno Foods to attack other survivor camps such as Shirewilt Estates and later the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Season 5 "Conquer" While out on a supply run, Daryl and Aaron come across the warehouse. They notice several walkers wandering around inside the fence. They clear out the walkers by luring them to the fence and enter. As they enter, they see several trailers parked at a loading dock. Climbing up to the loading dock, Aaron sees that one of the trucks holds an Alaskan license plate, which he decided to take back with him. Believing that the trailers are full of food, Daryl opens one of them, falling for the Wolves' trap and a chain reaction causes every single trailer to open and walkers, most of which are inscribed with w's, to begin streaming out of each trailer. Daryl and Aaron crawl under the trailers in a bid to escape, and Aaron is nearly caught. As this event unfolds, Aaron drops his bag. They flee to a nearby car and close the doors, however walkers soon swarm around the car. Aaron points out that they cannot hold out forever. Daryl suggests that he lead the walkers away so Aaron can escape, but Aaron insists they do it together. Just as they are about to exit, an unknown person, revealed to be Morgan, kills a nearby walker and tells them to hurry up and flee. They reach the gate and escape, locking it behind them. Later that night, Owen and his partner bring a man previously being tracked by Daryl and Aaron to Del Arno's and find their trap sprung. The man begs them not to kill them, however Owen tells him to quiet down as it will draw the dead to them and take them longer to reset their trap. After telling him to be still, Owen slits the man's throat and welcomes him home as he dies. Owen then activates music which draws the dead back into the trailers in order to set the trap again. He later finds Aaron's backpack left behind earlier that day and discovers photos of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Following the deaths of all the Wolves it is unknown what became of the trap at Del Arno Foods or whether it remains active or was sprung by other unsuspecting survivors drawn into it. Inhabitants Survivors * Owen - (Former Leader) * Blond Wolf * Shaved Head Wolf * Satchel Wolf * Red Jacket Wolf * Black Bearded Wolf * Female Wolf * Aphid * Numerous unnamed Wolves. Deaths * Red Poncho Man (Alive) * Numerous unnamed survivors * Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Conquer" Category:Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:TV Series